


Rokushi 2020: Marriage: In Which Two Clueless Zombies Get Married

by CryptidGrimnoir137



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Rokushi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidGrimnoir137/pseuds/CryptidGrimnoir137
Summary: Roxas and Xion have been through so many adventures together. Join them as they embark on what is perhaps the greatest of all adventures: Marriage.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Even & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Rokushi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rokushi 2020: Marriage: In Which Two Clueless Zombies Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It is the property of Square Enix and Walt Disney Studios. This is a creative project that I do not profit off of in any way.

**Rokushi 2020: Marriage: In Which Two Clueless Zombies Get Married**

Twilight Town was one of the most beautiful of worlds, nestled in the Realm Between. Perfectly balanced between Light and Darkness, it was a world that thrived for the lost. It was the world where Nobodies tended to congregate. It was a world where a man named Lea, once known as Axel—okay, he was still usually called Axel, even by himself—had made a life for himself with his two closest friends, Roxas and Xion.

Years had passed since they had first returned to Twilight Town and made it their home. Years of adventures, years of adversity, years of hardship and fellowship, of life itself. They had faced a heck of a lot together. Roxas and Xion had grown up now—well, sort of. They were still way shorter than Axel was, and they still had baby faces. Two little half-pints made a whole, though. And now they were getting married.

And as their best friend and the one who had done most of the work raising them, it was Axel's job to make sure this all went well. And that meant getting to give Roxas a pep talk—especially the bachelor's party had just been a dozen ice cream sundaes, and Axel was pretty sure they were still on a sugar high.

"Alright, Roxas—you just got to relax," Axel said. "Being nervous is perfectly normal."

Not that Axel actually knew that much about _this_ particular branch on life. He'd never been married. Back when they were just kiddos in the Organization, they had asked him approximately 47,000 questions about every topic imaginable, and even then there were huge gaps in their knowledge. They'd gotten better over the last few years, though.

"I'm not worried, though," Roxas said. Axel stared at him. He was serious. Absolutely, completely serious.

"Well…alright," Axel scratched the back of his head. This was a little tougher than he thought, then. Or easier. He looked around the room, where Ienzo, Hayner, Pence and Sora were all getting dressed in suits and ties. He had literally never seen any of them dress so fancy—not even Ienzo in his lab coat.

"This is a heck of a step," Axel said, running a hand down his own tie. "You and Xion, huh."

"Me and Xion," Roxas said. "Through all worlds and all time."

Axel gave a low whistle. The half-pint was really all grown-up. That kind of mentality would serve him well in marriage.

oooo

"I keep thinking this is just a dream," Xion said. "But it's real…it's really real."

Saying it out loud like that sounded kind of stupid, but still…Xion had never really pictured marrying Roxas. She wasn't even sure she could comprehend the idea that they could be married for twenty or thirty or forty years. Or even longer! Sora's grandparents had been married for fifty-three years, and counting!

"This is real, Xion," Kairi said. "This is real. You're real. Roxas is real. And the love you two have is as real as any I've ever seen."

Xion blushed as Kairi ran her fingers through Xion's hair. It was strange, even now, years after they had met, just how much Xion looked like Kairi. They had the same face, the same hands.

"I'm so happy for you," Kairi said. "After everything you've been through, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Kairi always said stuff like that—Xion wondered whether it was something Princesses of Heart said in general. All the happiness in the world. That didn't seem entirely fair. Surely, there were others who deserved to be happy too. But right now...It was her wedding day. She and Roxas were getting married. It was what she'd always wanted.

oooo

Even stared down the aisle, at Roxas. There was no malice in it, it was merely an effect of his being so much taller than the Keybearer. Most of the children—no, they weren't children anymore, they were young adults—were from island heritage, smaller stature made some sense in that regard.

Beside him, Xion looped a thin arm through his own. She was still so small. So young. Barely an adult, she was truly more a child. And yet…this was the day she was to be married.

"Are you alright?" Even asked. Judging from her twitchiness, she was quite nervous. Poor little thing. Poor little, wonderful, amazing, little thing.

"Nervous…excited…nervous….thank you," Xion whispered. "Thank you for this."

"Thank you, for giving me the opportunity," Even said. "I must say…I am surprised."

"You made me," Xion said quietly. "You built me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

That was true, from a technical standpoint. Xion had been the product of twisted experiments, despite she being quite a wonderful person herself. Created from the most vile of sins, she was quite possibly a saint. Once a delightful little girl, she had grown into a young woman. Even had many regrets and many things yet to atone for, even now, but Xion was one thing he would never ever take back.

It was a sin in itself that it had taken him so long to realize this.

Even reached with his free hand to cover Xion's. It was still much smaller than his own. He squeezed her fingers as they marched down the aisle. How precious this act was. This simple kindness. Walking his child one third of the way down the aisle.

One pace, two paces, three paces, four. It had taken a lot of practice for them to match pace—Even's legs were much so much longer than Xion's. It was almost comical.

Five paces, six paces, seven paces, eight. What a thing marriage was. The uniting of two souls.

Nine paces, ten paces, eleven paces, twelve, thirteen. Now it was time for him to let go. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Even stared at Axel. This would be where he left Xion. It was poetic in a way—Axel had been far more important to Xion's development that first year than Vexen had been, even controlling for Vexen's demise. Even gently removed his arm from Xion's. He placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down, brushing his lips to the crown of her head.. Xion reached a hand out and placed it over his own, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, Papa," Xion whispered. Even felt his heart swell. It was very rare for Xion to call him that. Each moment was a precious gift.

oooo

Leave it to Xion to have made it possible for him to get along with Even, of all people, Axel thought to himself. He glanced around the walls of the cathedral. Xion had always liked it here—the candles and the stained glass windows especially. Had to be a miracle, since Axel had probably been Vexen's least favorite member in the Organization.

Oh, well—Axel took Xion's hand. Even had walked her part of the way down the aisle and now it was his turn. Ah, holding Xion's hand never got old. Physical affection had been the rarest of all interactions in the Organization, but after all the icky stuff in the Keyblade War, where Xion and Roxas had sobbed into Axel's chest, he would never get tired of it. He would never deny either of them physical affection.

Holding hands, a hug, a peck on the cheek—it meant you were _alive_. It was as important as eating or sleeping. Even more. It meant you were a _being_ , something with a soul.

Xion was practically bouncing as they walked down the aisle. That was something Axel was also somewhat accustomed to. Xion could be quiet, but she wasn't one to actually hold still when she was happy.

Axel relished every step—they had arranged it so that Even, Sora and he, Axel, would walk Xion equal distances down the aisle. He tightened his grip for a brief moment, and Xion wiggled her fingers in an almost playful way.

In the blink of an eye, in ten million eons, Axel and Xion reached the end of his block. He had to hand her over to Sora now.

"Thanks, Axel," Xion mumbled. "For everything you've done."

Axel smoothed his fingers through Xion's hair and bent down to kiss her forehead. She was still so tiny and she giggled when he pressed his lips to her head. But as he rose, it wasn't the little teenager staring up at him. It was a young woman…who was still way shorter than he was, but definitely not a little girl. Oh…why did they have to grow up? Why couldn't she and Roxas have stayed tiny?

Xion grinned at him and squeezed his arm. Axel patted her hand and gently moved her hand down. She smiled at him as brightly as ever anyone had ever smiled., and then grabbed Sora's hand.

oooo

Sora grinned as widely as he could at Xion, who blushed and giggled as he took her hand. First Even got to walk with her, and then Axel got to walk with her, and now Sora got to finish it off—and then stand next to Roxas as his best man. It had all worked out perfectly—Xion hadn't wanted to hurt anyone's feelings about who walked her down the aisle, so Sora suggested that they just share her.

Sharing Xion was something of a habit for him, now that Sora thought about it. He and Kairi shared Xion as their little sister, so it was only right that Sora share giving her away. Though really, was he really giving her away? She and Roxas had been part of each other's lives way longer than Sora had been a part of their lives—more than a year!

Holding hands with Xion was different than holding hands with Kairi. Holding hands with Kairi was like holding on to life. It was wonderful and joyous and peaceful and when he held Kairi's hand, he never wanted to let go. It was a bit different with Xion. Xion's hands weren't quite as soft as Kairi's. They were a bit grippier too, though Sora wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. It was nice, though.

They walked a little ways until they reached the end of the aisle, where the priest Father Forthill was standing with a very large Bible. Roxas stood on one side of Father Forthill, next to Hayner and Pence and Ienzo. There was an empty space next to Roxas, where he, Sora, would stand as the best man.

Sora kissed Xion's cheek, gently, chastely, and took three steps to stand next to Roxas. His Other, his brother, the groom was trembling with excitement. Sora clapped him on the shoulder. Roxas grinned at him and then looked at Xion. He looked happier than Sora had ever seen him. And Xion, her eyes were shining like stars. Next to her, Kairi was already crying with happiness.

Sora took a deep breath. He had done the first part of his job, escorting Xion down the aisle. His next job was to be Roxas's best man. And that meant…what did that mean? Roxas had said something last night. Something about rings?

Sora placed a hand in his pocket. There was nothing there. He checked another pocket, and then another.

Oh, crap. Had he forgotten the rings?

oooo

"Dearly beloved," Father Forthill said, looking out over the congregation. "We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this young man and this young woman in holy matrimony."

Xion was practically bouncing up and down. Roxas was trembling where he stood. Two young souls, battle-hardened and yet still so full of life. It did Anthony Forthill's soul good to see it. He was no stranger to the battles these two had fought, in this world or others. He wasn't a stranger to battle himself, though he was now happily a keeper of peace. He was a shepherd and this was his flock.

"What is marriage?" Father Forthill asked, rhetorically, as he didn't actually expect an answer—he had made sure to make that clear with Roxas and Xion during the pre-marital counseling he had given them. Such kind hearts they had, even if they did take nigh on everything literally.

"It is the ultimate gift for mortal souls on Earth. For it is written in the Book of , when Christ explained to His disciples what marriage was truly meant to be: ' _But from the beginning of creation, God made them male and female.' For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh.' So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate.'_

Father Forthill exhaled a breath. Roxas and Xion's eyes had brightened at the notion that nothing could separate them.

"Does the best man have the rings?"

Next to Roxas, the young man called Sora was fumbling with all his pockets, of which there…were quite a few.

"Potions, no. Ribbons…no. Keyblade…no!" Sora was muttering to himself. He was clearly trying to be as silent as possible. But Father Forthill hadn't been leading the congregation of hundreds for the better part of three decades for nothing—he could hear the turning pages of a hymnal book at one hundred paces. "Uh…oops?"

"No, the best man doesn't have the rings," Roxas said. "If you'll excuse me, Father."

Roxas held his fingers to his mouth and blew a sharp whistle. A moment later, a large dog with yellow fur came trotting down the aisle. A soft blue pillow was gripped tight in its mouth. On top of the pillow rested two gold rings.

"Thanks, Pluto!" Roxas knelt down and picked up the rings delicately. He patted the dog on the head. The dog gave a happy bark and scurried back out of the cathedral.

A ring-bearer dog. Father Forthill chuckled. He hadn't seen that since Chicago. That brought back some happy memories.

"Do you, Roxas, take Xion, to have and to hold? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Roxas said, taking Xion's hands in his own. The way he was holding them was as if they were the most fragile, most delicate, most valuable things in the entire world, or in any world. "More than anything I ever said, I do."

"And do you, Xion, take Roxas, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

Xion's eyes were brimming with tears as she gazed into Roxas's eyes. It was amusing in a way, Roxas and Xion had identical eyes. The exact same shape and size and color, a deep rich blue.

"I do," she whispered. "Till the end of all existence, I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of ," Father Forthill said. "And in the sight of God, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roxas took Xion's hands in his own. He intertwined their fingers and bent at the knee. Xion stood on tip-toe and pursed her lips in a circle. Roxas pressed his lips down…onto Xion's nose.

"I missed!" Roxas gasped. Beside him, Sora smacked his forehead. The maid of honor, Kairi, held her flowers up to her mouth to hide her giggles.

Father Forthill resisted the urge to chuckle. It would not be becoming of him to laugh at a congregant's expense, even in these circumstances.

"Er…" Roxas said. He took Xion's face between his hands and tried again. He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back.

oooo

The wedding had ended hours ago. The food and the drink and the music had all been wonderful. Roxas had danced with Xion for so long, he had lost all track of time. And it had been the greatest day of his life.

"We're married," Roxas said. He glanced down at his hand. A golden ring on his finger. It was hard to believe. But there it was. Beside him, Xion kept looking at her own hand. How much they had been through together. And how much they still were going to face together.

"Yeah…it's kind of hard to imagine," Xion said. "I've thought about this for so long. It still feels like a dream."

Xion snuggled her head against Roxas's shoulder. Roxas wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her head to his chest.

"I don't want to wake up, if this is a dream," Xion said. "I want things to stay like this forever."

"I'm sorry I missed," Roxas said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry. I missed the first time I kissed you, didn't I?"

Roxas chuckled. Yes, that was true. That day on the beach, so long ago, she had kissed him after they had shared root beer floats. But she had missed and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, you did," Roxas said. "But the way I figure, we have the rest of our lives to practice."

"I love you, Roxas," Xion said. "Through all worlds, and all time."

"All worlds and all time," Roxas agreed.

He bent down and kissed his wife on the lips. This time, he didn't miss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another day, another Rokushi story completed my dear, dear readers. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you're so inclined. I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
